


Sunrise Express

by QueenBEWD



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Past Prideshipping, Puzzleshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBEWD/pseuds/QueenBEWD
Summary: Prompt-Years after they part ways, now in their early thirties, Yugi and Atem meet again unexpectedly on a train with a sleeper compartment…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zelenkaia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=zelenkaia).



> Please enjoy this puzzle shipping one shot I wrote for Zelenkaia for her birthday back in May. I’ve finally fully edited (please forgive any left over errors as I’ve had a long day) and proofread the story a full month and a half later, so here it is for your reading pleasure.
> 
> UPDATE 1/27/20  
> I've decided to make this a full story!

Tokyo station was busy and beautiful. The Saturday morning sun beaming through the sky lights in the ceiling. Business men and happy families were rushing through the station, each person trying to get to their gate in time before boarding. 

Yugi yawned as he checked his watch. He sighed and adjusted the strap of his light blue duffle bag. His gate was full of people trying to get to the front of the line to board the train first.

He stayed seated and took out his phone, hoping to pass the time while he waited for the ten o’clock train. He rubbed the exhaustion out of his eyes as a voice over the intercom announced his train’s arrival. 

_ “Now boarding Sunrise Seto/Sunrise Izumo at gate 31. Please have boarding pass and proper identification ready.” _

Yugi stood and stretched with another yawn. He held his train ticket and ID in his hand as he got in line. 

He normally didn’t like traveling alone, but after his most recent session with his therapist, he thought some time away from his day to day stress would be a good thing. 

He groaned internally as he was finally able to board the train. 

Packed. 

Even with the assigned seating, he didn’t want to sit shoulder to shoulder with a complete stranger. 

He felt his blood begin to boil when he looked above his seat and saw that all of the overhead compartments were full. He rolled his eyes and strolled through the train, walking through the different cars until he found an area with vending machines containing different snacks and drinks. 

Yugi lost his footing as the train lurched forward and began to move in earnest. He bumped shoulders with another young man who was retrieving a small coffee from the machine next to him.

“Excus-” Yugi started, but his voice caught in his throat when a pair of dark crimson eyes met with his. 

Atem gasped and smiled, “Yugi?! Oh my Gods!” He said throwing an arm around the shy male. 

Yugi laughed nervously and returned the hug with a timid embrace. He couldn’t mask his happiness as Atem gave him his most dazzling smile. 

“It’s so amazing to see you,  _ Aibou. _ ” Atem said putting a firm hand on Yugi’s arm.

Yugi’s face turned beet red as electricity shot down his spine and landed in the pit of his stomach. 

He gulped and tried his best to answer,

“It’s really nice to see you too... _ Pharaoh… _ ”

Atem suppressed and shiver at the old title. He couldn’t believe he and Yugi were on the same train. 

“Were you getting a drink?” Atem asked, hoping to be able to talk to his old friend for just a little longer. 

Yugi nodded and rubbed at his arm. 

“The train is so packed in the assigned seating area, plus there’s no overhead space so...I guess I’m just wandering…” He said, putting his money in the machine and making his selection. 

“Why don’t you come join me in the lounge? All of the businessmen leave it empty because they’re using their sleeping compartments.” Atem said happily, taking a small sip of his coffee. 

Yugi turned toward the now mature ex pharaoh. He wondered what kind of career Atem had that would get him access to the first class lounge area. 

In any case, it was better than sitting armpit to armpit with some stranger. 

“I would love that.” He said with a smile. 

Atem beamed and took Yugi by the hand, leading the shy male through the train and into the private lounge. 

Atem gracefully sat in a small armchair and crossed his legs, gazing at Yugi through half lidded eyes. 

“Please sit, Aibou. Where are you headed?” Atem asked, watching Yugi’s every move as the shy male took a seat next to him. 

Yugi put his bag down next to him and sighed, 

“Hamanatsu. I needed a mini vacation. My therapist says I’m too wound up..” He said taking a sip of his aloe water. 

Atem raised an eyebrow,

“Therapist?”

Yugi shifted in his seat uncomfortably. 

“After grandpa died, things got difficult. It didn’t help that everyone moved away….” He said looking out the large window at the beautiful scenery passing by.

Atem lowered his gaze. He remembered the day he got the call from Yugi about his grandfather taking a turn for the worst…

“You could have called me, you know I’m always here for you.” Atem said in a calming voice. 

Yugi shook his head and smiled, 

“I didn’t want to bother you. Besides, it looks like you’ve done well for yourself.” He said, admiring Atem’s dark burgundy three piece suit. 

The gold buttons on the matching vest gleamed in the sunlight and the coordinating dark blue tie was shining against his white dress shirt. 

Atem chuckled, 

“Only on the outside. Mokuba’s been working me to the bone. I’m meeting him and Kaiba in Okayama, apparently the investor didn’t want to make the journey to Domino.” He said unbuttoning his suit jacket.

Yugi had forgotten that Atem went into business with Kaiba. He remembered that when Mokuba became the president of Kaiba Corp U.S. he wanted a fresh new face for any and all marketing. 

Atem was the face of the American branch of Kaiba’s company. 

“Why didn’t you travel with the Kaiba’s? I’m sure they would have loved to have you in their stretch limousine with a built in bar.” Yugi said, trying his best not to sound bitter. 

Atem gave Yugi a sad smile and put his hand on Yugi’s knee,

“Aibou, they wanted you as well.” 

Yugi sighed and looked into Atem’s crimson eyes, all of the painful memories returning at once.

“I had too much going on...and it wouldn’t have made me happy.” He said, adjusting his thin black choker. 

Atem looked Yugi up and down, admiring that the shy male was still wearing his signature collar. His light blue button down was untucked and paired beautifully with thin white jeans and dark blue boots. 

He studied Yugi’s face carefully, noticing the dark circles and tired skin. 

“Are you currently happy, Aibou?” Atem asked, scooting his chair closer. 

Yugi’s heart began to beat heavily in his chest the closer Atem moved. He became painfully aware of Atem’s hand moving up his thigh. 

“I, uh, um..” Yugi stuttered, trying to keep his wits about him as Atem’s knee separated Yugi’s legs. 

“Aibou…” Atem’s voice was low and almost a purr. 

Yugi looked into Atem’s eyes, their faces now inches from each other.

“Y-yes, Pharaoh?” 

“I’d like to make you happy…” Atem hummed, leaning his face toward Yugi’s.

Yugi let out a shuddering breath as Atem’s hand began moving from his thigh to his waist. 

“I-I would like that…” Yugi answered, his entire body growing hot. 

Atem pulled away as he heard the sound of people approaching the lounge. 

Yugi’s breathing was heavy as he tried to will his arousal to go away. 

“Let’s go somewhere more private…” Atem purred, standing up from his chair and nonchalantly walking by the group of businessmen making their way into the lounge. 

Yugi grabbed his bag and quickly caught up with Atem, following him through the train once more. 

Atem stopped in front of Yugi and unlocked the door to a very compact sleeping compartment. The bunk beds were already hanging from the wall, the thick support strap of the top bunk taute. 

As they entered, Yugi realized there was even less room with both of them in standing in the center. 

Atem shut the door, the room becoming dark quickly. 

Yugi dropped his bag on the floor as the train lurched to its first stop. He felt an arm around his waist and then warm soft lips on his neck. 

He shivered as a hot tongue traced a line up his neck and to the back of his ear. 

He moaned as the hand around his waist moved to his bulge, rubbing up and down slowly and teasingly. 

“Oh God…” Yugi breathed, his body trembling from Atem’s ministrations. 

Atem smirked and nipped at Yugi’s ear lobe,

“Do you like that, Aibou?” Atem murmured, unbuckling Yugi’s belt. 

Yugi responded with a whimper as Atem ground his erection against Yugi’s.

Atem pulled Yugi’s belt from the loops and raised the smaller male’s hands over his head. He bound the shy male’s wrists together and onto the thick strap supporting the top bunk. 

Yugi’s breathing was shallow and choppy. He felt the buttons of his shirt being undone at a slow pace. He gasped as his shirt was pulled open and Atem’s tongue assaulted his nipples, biting and sucking on the sensitive nubs. 

He moaned as Atem pinched one his nipples between his thumb and index finger, gently pulling on it to torture Yugi more. 

The train started up once more, back on track for its journey through Japan. 

Atem unzipped Yugi’s jeans and pulled them off roughly, relishing the surprised gasped that came from the smaller male. 

Yugi shivered as Atem traced small circles on his stomach with the tips of his fingers. He became nervous has he felt Atem’s fingers hook into the band of his underwear. 

Atem brushed his lips against Yugi’s as he slowly shimmied the boxers down Yugi’s legs, leaving the fabric to pool around his ankles. He bit Yugi’s bottom lip as he wrapped his fingers around Yugi’s throbbing member.

“Oh fuck..” Yugi moaned, his legs shaking as Atem began to move his hand up and down.

Yugi gasped and crowed, feeling his legs become weak. He moaned into Atem’s mouth as the ex pharaoh kissed him passionately, pumping him even faster. 

“Atem...please..” Yugi breathed, breaking the kiss. He couldn’t remember how long it had been since he had been touched, and Atem knew exactly what he needed.

Atem nipped at the shell of Yugi’s ear and chuckled,

“I won’t know what you want unless you tell me, Aibou…” He said, pinching Yugi’s pert nipple with his free hand.

Yugi whined and bucked his hips into Atem’s hand. He couldn’t think straight and his entire body tingled with need. 

He felt Atem’s hand cup his cheek and the larger male’s warm lips on his. He returned the kiss eagerly and nearly yelled with joy as Atem unbuckled the belt binding his wrists.

Atem pulled off the rest of Yugi’s clothes and hooked his index finger in Yugi’s choker and pulled the smaller male to his knees. 

He took off his suit jacket and unbuttoned his vest, throwing the jacket to the floor and sitting on the bottom bunk. He curled his pointer finger toward himself, beckoning Yugi over to his waist.

“Come here, Aibou.” 

Yugi moved closer to the bunk, feeling cramped in the small space. He looked up at Atem’s dark crimson eyes and shuddered. 

They were almost glowing in the dark. 

Atem’s eyes were challenging Yugi to disobey him. His eyes were full of lust, ready to continue.

“Well?” Atem said, moving his pelvis closer to the edge of the bed.

Yugi reached a shaking hand toward the button on Atem’s slacks and undid it, pulling on the zipper and shifting his boxers down slightly to release Atem’s erection. He placed his hands on either of Atem’s thighs and leaned his face forward. He kissed the tip of Atem’s weeping member, soliciting a light moan from the ex pharaoh.

He circled his tongue around the head before completely enveloping Atem’s member in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down. 

Atem moaned and let his head fall back, pushing his hips upward into Yugi’s mouth. He tangled his fingers in Yugi’s hair and pumped into his mouth faster.

Yugi hummed around Atem’s member and squeezed the ex pharaoh’s thighs. He pushed Atem’s hips down and gave his erection one last languid lick.

Atem let out a low growl and needlessly bucked up into the air. He impatiently took off his tie, vest and dress shirt, throwing the articles of clothing on the floor of the dark room. 

Yugi peeled off Atem’s slacks and boxers, feeling his own erection drip pitifully onto the carpeted floor. He pulled Atem’s bottoms fully off and threw ex royal’s legs over his shoulders. He spread Atem’s cheeks and unashamedly to licked his puckering hole. 

Atem leaned back on his elbows and moaned loudly, closing his eyes and tilting his head back once more. He gasped as Yugi bit on his perineum and circled a finger around his entrance. He yelled and shook as a finger entered him, the finger curving upwards to strike his prostate. 

“Aibou...Oh..Gods..” Atem moaned as Yugi added a second finger, scissoring his fingers to stretch and prep Atem. 

Yugi pulled his fingers out of Atem, unable to wait any longer. 

“Atem…” Yugi mewled, crawling on top of Atem and kissing his soft lips.

“Tell me what you want, Aibou…” Atem whispered, tugging on Yugi’s leather collar, choking the smaller male slightly.

Yugi moaned and lined himself up at Atem’s entrance,

“You, pharaoh...You’re all I’ve always wanted..” He said, his legs shaking with anticipation.

Atem pulled Yugi closer and kissed him softly,

“Then take me, Aibou, and don’t hold back.”

Yugi’s expression became dark as he slowly pushed himself into Atem, relishing the ex pharaoh’s moans. He moved his hips slowly at first, trying not to finish early from the tight heat surrounding him.

He fell forward when Atem tugged on his collar once more, making him place his elbows on either side of Atem’s head. 

Atem slapped one of Yugi’s taute cheeks and smirked when the smaller male groaned in ecstacy.

“I said don’t hold back. I know who you really are in bed, Aib-Aaahnn!” He moaned as Yugi began to slam into him in earnest. 

He gasped and trembled when Yugi circled his hips as he thrust into Atem. 

Yugi’s mind was completely blank as he grabbed Atem’s throat and squeezed. He applied moderate pressure as he continued thrusting into his doppleganger. 

Atem wrapped his legs around Yugi’s waist and rested his arms on Yugi’s shoulders, all the while enjoying Yugi’s fingers around his throat. He gasped as the new angle sent shocks of pleasure throughout his body, his vision going white each time Yugi slammed into him. 

Yugi’s breathing was becoming more choppy as he was reaching his end. He removed his hand from Atem’s throat and slipped it in between their bodies, which were slick with sweat. He wrapped his fingers around Atem’s leaking member and pumped it in time with his thrusts. He moaned into Atem’s ear when he felt the ex pharaoh tighten and clench around him. 

Atem came with a long low howl, his back arching and his legs shaking uncontrollably. He gasped and moaned as Yugi pummeled into him faster, trying to find his release. 

“Ahhh, mmmmmnnn, Atem, I’m-Ah!” Yugi’s thrust were shortened as he spilled into Atem, his mind completely shutting off and white dots clouding his vision. He slowed his pace as he rode out the last of his orgasm, kissing and biting Atem’s neck gently. 

Yugi pulled himself out of the exhausted king and collapsed on top of him. His wits started to return as he regained control of his breathing. He grunted as he and Atem adjusted their position so they were laying on the bed vertically. 

Atem sighed happily, not caring about the sticky substance oozing out of him. He would deal with it later. Now it was time to rest.

“I didn’t realize how long it had been since we had seen each other in person…” Yugi said dreamily. 

Atem kept his gaze at the bunk above them. He couldn’t help but feel guilty about not keeping in touch with Yugi. He had spent most of his time in America but it wasn’t as if he didn’t have the money to visit Domino once every couple of months. He would make the trip for business but would never have time to visit the game shop. 

“Maybe you could come to Okayama instead? I’m sure Mokuba would be happy to see you again, and Kaiba-”

“Kaiba would have absolutely no reaction to my presence at all. He’s only ever been interested in you.” Yugi interrupted.

“Is it a bad thing that he was able to tear down his emotional walls?” Atem asked, propping himself up on his elbows. 

Yugi shrugged,

“No, it wasn’t. Until I found out about you two.” 

“It’s been over for years, Aibou. We’ve found a good work relationship and Mokuba definitely helps mediate when things get out of hand.” Atem sighed, laying back down and turning on his side to get a better look at Yugi.

“It didn’t bother me that you two were in a relationship...I just..I thought that you would come back when things ended between you two. It was difficult, you know? Knowing that you and I could have had a chance.” Yugi started, sitting up and getting out of the bed. 

Atem watched as Yugi picked up his clothes from the floor, laying them out on the top bunk. 

“I hoped you’d come back. Come home. But, you chose them over me.” Yugi finished, sitting back down on the lower bed. 

“They wanted both of us to help Mokuba, Aibou. You said no.” Atem reasoned, hoping he didn’t completely ruin everything between them by coming on to Yugi so strongly. 

“I said no because Grandpa was sick. He was family to you too, even if you weren’t related by blood. I’d hoped you’d stay with us in our time of need, but…” Yugi shook his head and sighed.

“But, I guess that’s ancient history now...Grandpa is gone and you have your career..” Yugi said gazing at the carpet. 

“And you, Aibou?”

Yugi turned to look at Atem and stared deeply into dark crimson orbs. He breathed out through his nose and smiled weakly.

“I have issues.” He said jokingly, trying to make light of why he was on this train in the first place. 

Atem chuckled and took Yugi’s hand in his,

“That’s something we all have...I’m glad we ran into each other like this, Aibou. How long will you be in Hamanatsu?”

“For the next couple of days or so. Maybe a full week. I can’t be gone long. I had to close the game shop in my absence.” Yugi answered, getting up to get dressed. 

Atem nodded slowly. Maybe there was a way they could make this work. 

“Are you staying in a hotel?” Atem asked nonchalantly, standing up to clean himself off. 

Yugi shook his head,

“No, I’m staying in a hostel. It’s um, all I can really afford if I want to stay a while.” He said, stepping in to his pants and pulling them on. 

“Ah, I see.” Atem said simply, taking a moist towelette and wiping himself down. 

Atem and Yugi continued pleasant conversation in private as time passed, their time together coming to an end as the train approached Yugi’s stop. 

Atem adjusted the collar of Yugi’s shirt as the conductor made the last announcement for passengers leaving the train. 

“See you soon, Yugi.” Atem said with a small smile. 

Yugi let out a light laugh,

“Is it considered soon if it’s going to be years, Atem?” He asked, slinging his bag over his shoulder. 

Atem smiled innocently and pulled Yugi into a tight hug. 

Yugi blushed as he backed away and started to leave the compartment,

“Goodbye, Atem.”

“Until I see you again…” Atem responded knowingly.

* * *

  
  


A few days passed and Atem was released from his duties in Okayama, free to return home to America early. 

He had other plans.

He stood in line at his gate, patiently waiting for the associate to check his boarding pass and identification. As he approached the desk, the small woman across from him smiled.

“Goodmorning, sir. Where are you stopping on this journey?” She asked, taking his board pass and ID card. 

“Hamanatsu.” He responded. 

“Very good, sir. Business or Pleasure?” The woman asked, scanning the pass, and handing it back to Atem.

Atem gave the small woman a dazzling smile,

“Pleasure.”


	2. Chaper 2

Yugi sighed in disgust as he stared at his small, dingy single bed. It was his fourth night in Hamanatsu and he was ready to go home. He had spent so much time sleeping in that he never took time to see any of the landmarks. 

The hostel was dirty and he had to share a room with a young American couple who were not shy about their sexual activity.

He packed his duffle bag and briskly walked past his snoozing hostelmates, quietly shutting the door behind him. He had originally planned to stay in Hamanatsu for a full week but simply couldn’t stomach staying in a tiny, gross, room for five thousand yen a night. 

Yugi felt like if he was going to spend his time in a tiny room by himself, he might as well be back home in Domino. He went to the teenager at the front desk, trying his hardest not to gag at the smell of cigarettes. 

He cleared his throat, “Excuse me. Sorry. I’d like to leave.” He said, kicking himself when he realized that he had meant to say “check out”. He was so bad at being clear and straightforward. 

The black haired teen raised an eyebrow, “Um, then go. No one’s forcing you to stay, old man.”

Yugi retreated into his anxiety-ridden brain. He didn’t think he showed his age. He had thought that he looked too young for being in his mid-thirties. 

“Sorry, I meant that I’d like to check out.” He corrected, his voice smaller than before.

The teen blinked at Yugi and laughed cruelly, “This isn’t a hotel, idiot. You can leave.” 

Yugi swallowed the lump in his throat and turned away from the desk. This trip wasn’t turning into the wind down that Yugi thought it would be. He took a deep breath and began to walk toward the front door. 

He kept his gaze on the cement floor as he tried to exit the city’s worst rated hostel, barely looking up when he caught a pair of familiar pointed toe brown dress shoes in his vision. 

“Aibou!”

Yugi snapped his head up and stopped in his tracks, his heart doing backflips as he looked into deep crimson orbs, “A-Atem?!”

Atem smiled widely, “I’m glad I found you! What luck!” He said, pulling Yugi into a tight hug. He squeezed Yugi tightly, “Is your trip over? It looks like you’re leaving!” 

Yugi gently shoved Atem away and looked around the lobby of the hostel, turning a dark shade of red when the other guests were gazing at the pair in disgust. 

“Um, maybe we should go somewhere else to talk?” Yugi said, hurrying past Atem and outside into the warm night air. 

Atem happily followed, not noticing the glares from the guests in the reception area. He walked behind Yugi, not minding the silence between them. He gazed at Yugi’s clothes, tattered and worn. They didn’t look dirty by any means but they looked...well-loved. 

He thought nothing of it, knowing that Yugi had a tendency to hold onto things, regardless of how old they were. After a while of walking aimlessly, they both came to a halt. 

Atem blinked at the back of Yugi’s head innocently, “Aibou? Are you okay? I didn’t mean to frighten you-”

“How did you find me?” Yugi interrupted uncharacteristically, turning around to face Atem. He gazed into Atem’s perfectly symmetrical face, studying the ex-king’s pale red oxford button up shirt and custom-made tan khaki pants, all the way down to his dark brown dress shoes. 

Yugi fumed silently. He chose to overlook it before, but Atem was absolutely dripping with money. Every piece of the former pharaoh’s outfit was perfectly chosen and matched with the undertones in his skin and the color of his eyes. 

The small amount of gold that Atem was wearing could have paid the game shop’s rent for at least ten years. He didn’t know how much money Atem had spent on his outfit but he did know that ex-pharaoh looked ‘expensive’.

Atem blinked, “Well, you dropped this in my sleeping compartment.” He said, taking out a small card with the hostel address on it and handing it to the lavender eyed male. 

Yugi stared at the card and sighed, “I thought you had business elsewhere. Why are you here?” He asked, crossing his arms over his chest and watching Atem pocket the card. 

“I wanted to come see you, Aibou…” Atem trailed off, suddenly feeling incredibly stupid. 

Of course. 

Of course, Yugi wasn’t ready to see him again. 

It had been years since they had seen each other when they had met on the train and now, Atem had forced himself into Yugi’s life for the second time that week. He couldn’t help but feel guilty, upset, and a little bit u sed . 

If Yugi wasn’t ready to have Atem back in his life then what was the purpose of the time they shared on the train? Atem had taken Yugi’s willingness and eagerness as a sign that the lavender eyed male was ready to have Atem in his life.

If that wasn’t the case then…

_ “Did Yugi use me?”  _ Atem thought, kicking his foot at the ground. He didn’t want to believe it but...it wouldn’t be the first time.

He breathed in slowly through his nose and forced himself to smile, “I’m sorry, Yugi. I didn’t mean to impose on your vacation.” Atem said, shoving his fists into his pockets and staring down at the sidewalk moodily.

Yugi tongued the inside of his cheek, blinking the tears out of his eyes, “Atem. It was really nice to see you again. It was. But, I’m going through a lot right now and this…” He gestured toward Atem, “Seeing you...after that.” he sighed and adjusted the strap on his bag, “I just haven’t had time to fully process why I did that and I need...time.” 

Atem furrowed his brow and tilted his head, “You need time to process why you slept with me?” He asked slowly, coming to the full realization that he had definitely been used. 

There was no question. 

Yugi nodded and lowered his gaze, “I do miss you, Atem. But-”

“No. I’m sorry, Yugi.” Atem interjected, feeling a bubble forming in his throat, “I’m sorry to have bothered you.” Atem turned away from Yugi, trying his best to hide his anger and rejection, “It won’t happen again.” He began to walk away. It had been a while since Atem had felt this hurt. 

There was a reason why he had stayed away from Yugi for all these years. He had just forgotten that reason until now. 

“Atem, I-” Yugi started, pausing when Atem stopped at the sound of his voice, “I had fun.” Was all Yugi could muster. 

Atem scoffed and didn’t bother to turn around, “Of course, you did, Yugi.” He started, “You’ve always liked games, haven’t you?” 

With that, Atem hurried off, disappearing into the city as he got further and further away from Yugi. 

Yugi stood in the middle of the sidewalk completely frozen, his mouth agape. 

_ “I’ve always liked games??! What does that mean?” _ He thought angrily, walking briskly back toward the hostel. 

He thought he could stomach going back home early but he needed to stay away from Domino for just as long as he had thought. He confidently strode back into the hostel lobby and marched up to the black haired teen. 

“I would like my room back, please. For the rest of my stay. As planned.” He said. His confidence wavered as he heard the shrill sound of his voice. 

The teen rolled his eyes, “That’ll be 15,000 yen.” 

Yugi’s heart dropped into his stomach, “Wh-what?! But I already paid!” He knew it was indecent to make such a scene, but that much money would set him back even further at the end of the month. 

The teen shrugged, “You leave your room, you forfeit anything paid upfront. You want a room for three nights, you gotta pay for those three nights.”

Yugi got closer to the counter, “But I did pay.” He looked at the teen pleadingly. 

“Yeah. And then you left.” The teen shot back. 

Yugi shook his head in disbelief, “I was only gone for a little while!”

The teen scoffed, “Ya still left, fam. Just because you paid doesn’t mean you reserve the room. That would mean if you stayed here months ago, you’d expect me to let you back in just because you never got your three extra nights?” the teen crossed his arms defiantly.

Yugi sighed and rubbed at his temples, “Oh my god, it’s not extra though. I paid for those nights.” It was out of character for Yugi to act in this way but he couldn’t afford paying twice, “Is there a manager I could speak to? I’m sure we can sort this out.”

The teen chuckled and rolled his eyes, “Yeah, if you pay the 15,000 yen. This isn’t a hotel. Either you pay the money or get the fuck out.”

Yugi felt his face grow red with anger. He took his phone out of his pocket and checked the time. He had missed the train due to Atem’s hijinks, and with the walk to the train station from the hostel, he would have to wait two hours for the next train to Domino. 

He would have to deal with walking in the dark and waiting alone.  15,000 yen that he didn’t have wasn’t worth a dirty bed and roommates that humped like rabbits. 

He took a deep breath and sighed, calming himself down, “Thank you for your help.” He said, turning around and walking out of the lobby, this time making a mental note to never come back to Hamanatsu. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please comment, kudo, review.
> 
> If you’re interested in my growing community, feel free to join my discord server! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/gu7eRJ
> 
> Tumblr- @QueenBEWD
> 
> Discord- QueenBEWD#8434


	3. Pens in the Company Ink

Pens in the Company Ink

  
  


Atem sighed as he stared blankly at his computer screen, pretending to work. He tapped his fingers against the keyboard to imitate the sound of typing, knowing that nothing was being written out on his document.

“Do you have my report?” 

Atem yelped and quickly shut his laptop, “Mokuba!” He cleared his throat and adjusted his bow tie, “I wasn’t doing anything-er, I mean, I was working but-”

Mokuba glared at the ex-king and crossed his arms, “Uh-huh.” His mature features were serious and judgmental.

“I was!” Atem said, hoping the younger man wouldn’t call his bluff.

“If you were working then open your laptop.” Mokuba commanded, his deep voice making Atem incredibly nervous. He had grown into a dashing young man but had inherited his older brother’s no-nonsense workplace attitude. He saved his fun side for outside of the office. 

Too bad he was never outside of the office for anyone to see that side of him.

Atem pursed his lips and stared at his closed company laptop and then back at Mokuba, “You know there’s nothing there.” He said, defeated. 

Mokuba groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose between his index finger and thumb, “Atem, we’ve talked about this…” He reprimanded, leaning against Atem’s desk. 

Atem shook his head, “I know, I know. I just can’t deal with the bureaucratic bullshit. I’m a special projects guy. I don’t do paperwork.” He said standing up from his chair, “I’m the closer and smooth talker, I can’t do paperwork all day. I need excitement.” He explained, gazing up at the statuesque raven haired CEO. 

Mokuba gazed at Atem sadly and chuckled, “Excitement? You mean like being hand chosen by Seto Kaiba himself to be the liaison between some of our most important clients on both sides of the hemisphere?” He asked sarcastically. 

Atem plopped down into his chair and leaned back, “You know I’m grateful but-”

“But you miss having no responsibility?” Mokuba interrupted with a roll of his eyes. 

Atem clicked his tongue and opened his laptop, revealing the blank word document he had been daydreaming at, “I like having responsibility. I  _ miss _ having a reason to get out of bed everyday.” He mumbled, opening his emails. Being social normally helped him cope with his stress and loneliness. 

“I’d say your seven figure income would be enough for any person to get out of bed everyday.” Mokuba spat, “Your report on Okayama’s meeting is two months late. If you were anyone else, you’d be fired.” He walked toward the glass doors that enclosed Atem’s private office, “Either get it together, or go back to Japan. Seto put a lot on the line when he hired you. God, if Yugi wasn’t a walking panic attack-”

“Don’t you dare!” Atem growled, trying to keep his voice down, “Aibou’s grandfather had just passed, he couldn’t take a job across the world. And now, he’s...he’s..” Atem trailed off, hating the way Mokuba was smirking at him. He knew that Yugi was Mokuba’s first choice for Atem’s position all those years ago, but Kaiba had overruled the decision.

“He must have rocked your world in that sleeping compartment that Seto paid for...” Mokuba said slowly, “If I find out the reason why you haven’t typed up your report was because you didn’t pay attention-”

“I was paying attention!” Atem said through gritted teeth.

“Were you? You were able to remember every detail of Yugi’s outfit when you told me what happened between the two of you. Yet you can’t even type up a page of information on your three days in Okayama?” Mokuba opened the office door, “If that report isn’t in my email by this evening, then I’m writing you up myself.” He walked out of the office, clearing a path of terrified underlings as he stormed to the elevator. 

Atem fumed at his desk, clicking through his emails,  _ What a fucking prick. _ He thought, absentmindedly sending a direct message to Kaiba. 

**Tem-Tem: Oy. Are you missing your pole?**

**…**

**…**

**Kaiba: My Pole?**

**..**

**Tem-Tem: Yeah the one you keep up your ass? If you are missing it, I think Mokuba took it.**

**..**

**Kaiba: I’m not following.**

**..**

**Kaiba: Oh, I get it now. Is he being stubborn?**

**…**

**Tem-Tem: Yes! He was my friend up until we got back from Okayama. Now he’s awful to me!**

**…**

**Kaiba: He seemed fine during the trip. Didn’t you take a detour through Hamanatsu, though?**

**…**

**Tem-Tem: Yeah, so?**

**…**

**Kaiba: Maybe he’s upset you ditched him for whatever reason.**

**…**

**Tem-Tem: Ugh. You aren’t going to take me seriously either.**

**…**

**Kaiba: I can’t take you seriously when I know for a FACT that you’ve gotten no work done today.**

**…**

**Tem-Tem: Why do I even talk to you?**

**…**

**Kaiba: Because even though our relationship ended years ago, you know anything you say to me won’t leave this conversation.**

**…**

**Kaiba: And we’re friends or something. Tem-Tem:Thank you, Kaiba. I need a vacation. AWAY from the grey eyed dragon.**

**…**

**Kaiba: Come to Domino.**

Atem’s eyes widened as he read the message on his screen multiple times. He couldn’t just up and leave, could he? 

**Kaiba: Yugi’s hosting a small chess tournament at the game shop next week. I’m sure he’d be excited to see you.**

Atem’s heart dropped into his stomach at the thought of seeing Yugi again. He was still hurt and upset after his meeting with his lighter half in Hamanatsu. He slowly typed out another message, feeling a little too vulnerable. 

**Tem-Tem: I don’t know if I should...**

**…**

**Kaiba: You don’t know if you should come to Domino or if you should go to the tournament?**

Atem sighed. He couldn’t tell Kaiba what happened. He was shocked that Mokuba hadn’t passed the information along to his older brother right after it happened. 

**Tem-Tem: Maybe I shouldn’t come to Domino. I have this report to finish by tonight and that’s going to take up most of my time.**

**…**

**Kaiba: *eye roll emoji* Just don’t turn it in. It’s just meeting minutes not your budget for your next special project or marketing campaign. Mokuba can deal with it. I can contact my people in New York and get you on the next jet out of LaGuardia.**

**…**

**Tem-Tem: THANK YOU!**

**…**

**Kaiba: You owe me.**

**…**

**Tem-Tem: Of course!**

Atem shut his laptop and shoved it into his leather messenger bag. He padded his pockets for his phone, keys, and wallet. He had no plan. All he knew was that he was going to get away from Mokuba and his mundane corporate daily life. 

At least for a few weeks. 

He stealthily left his office and ran down the staircase of the large building. He didn’t care if his office was on the tenth floor, he would go to any length to avoid running into Mokuba Kaiba. He sped out onto the lobby floor, walking briskly toward the exit. 

“Going somewhere?”

Atem jumped and spun around, “Holy Ra, Mokuba! Do you ever make any noise?!” He asked, startled. 

Mokuba glared down at the crimson eyed prince, “Answer me.”

Atem gulped and straightened himself up, “Yes. Mr. Kaiba has requested my presence in Domino and that I leave immediately.” He explained, as respectfully as possible. 

“Oh? And why would he need you?” Mokuba questioned, raising an eyebrow. 

Atem shrugged, “I didn’t ask why. My boss expressed his needs and I’m going to deliver.”

“He’s not your boss, I’m your boss.” Mokuba corrected, putting his hands on his hips and setting his lips in a tight line, “He can’t call you in at a moment's notice.”

“I’m sorry,  _ sir _ . But as the owner of the U.S. branch and Kaiba Corp Japan, he  _ is _ my boss. And,  _ he  _ would be the only person who could call me in at a moment’s notice and not have me question it.” Atem explained further, his tone condescending, “You see what I’m getting at here?”

Mokuba looked around the lobby, causing the onlookers to feign ignorance at the scene in front of them. He scoffed and put on a tight smile, “I see, Atem. Well, I’m so sorry to see you leave the US branch.”

Atem furrowed his brow in confusion,  _ What is he talking about? _

“Yes.” Atem said stupidly. 

Mokuba nodded, faking his sad tone, “It was so nice having you here, Atem. But, since you insist, I’ll have your current projects and position  _ transferred _ to Kaiba Corp _ Japan. _ ” The corners of his lips curled up in a wicked smile, “Since you’re needed so badly over there. After all, who am I to question  _ your  _ boss?”

Atem’s jaw dropped. This was it. This was the closest thing Mokuba could do to firing him. He blinked rapidly and cleared his throat, “Yes, well. He’ll send me back once my work is over.”

“Oh, but Atem. Everyone here knows, based on your track record for missing deadlines and never turning in paperwork, that your work is  _ never done _ .” The hatred dripped from Mokuba’s teeth like venom. He walked up to Atem and put a firm hand on the ex-king’s shoulder, “Enjoy Japan. I’m sure all of your old friends would  _ love  _ to know what you’ve been up to all these years. Especially Seto.”

Mokuba nodded to security and clasped his hands behind his back, “Send Yugi my regards.”

Atem blinked, realizing that two large men were slowly pushing him out of the building. He shook himself free, “Mokuba.” He said, still in disbelief. 

This couldn’t be happening. Was this all over a missed report?

He was grabbed by one of the guards and roughly pulled out of the lobby and to the busy manhattan sidewalk, “Mokuba!” He called again, in shock as the guards blocked the double doors. 

“Sir. This entrance is for Kaiba Corp.  _ US _ employees only.” The gruff man said. 

Atem shook his head and scoffed, “You know he’s just throwing a tantrum and I’ll be back right?”

“Is that right?” The other guard chuckled, “Are you going to sleep with him for your job too?”

Atem’s anger bubbled in his chest, “What did you just say?”

The guards laughed and glared at Atem, “Get out of here or we’re calling the cops.” they laughed again, “And you’re a little too cute to go to jail, aren’t you?”

Atem huffed and turned on his heel. This. This was why he needed to leave America. 

_ Just for a little while… It could be good to get away.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Your comments, kudos, and reviews fuel my fire!
> 
> Join the server! https://discord.gg/QbYKXP


	4. Legal

Atem shifted uncomfortably in the backseat of the company car as Isono drove him from the airport to the Kaiba mansion. He had expected Kaiba to be in the car waiting for him but the tall brunette was nowhere to be found. 

He checked his phone for the time and let out an exhausted sigh. It was almost 8am. Normally, Kaiba would be awake by now so Atem found it strange that his ex-boyfriend wouldn’t be in the car. 

Atem was snapped out of his thoughts when the towncar made a familiar turn onto a private road. He gazed out of the window, watching the alabaster colossus that is the Kaiba Mansion slowly appear in front of the vehicle. 

His heart fluttered nervously in his chest as the car came to a halt and Isono stepped out to open Atem’s door. He gingerly got out of the car and gave Isono a curt nod, “Thank you.”

Isono bowed, “Kaiba-sama is inside and the front door is unlocked. He should be in the kitchen.” He said gruffly, “I have errands to run. Good day, Master Ahknankhanen.” He said, shutting the passenger door and getting into the driver’s side. 

Atem took a deep breath as the town car sped off. He walked past the fountain and rolled his eyes when he walked between the Blue Eyes White Dragon statues that were on either side of the small staircase that led up to the double doors. 

_ Those are new…  _ Atem thought to himself, opening one of the doors and letting himself inside. He shut and locked the front doors behind him. He gazed around the foyer, feeling out of place in the luxurious home. 

_ Just keep moving. You used to live here and it never bothered you.  _ He thought, confidently walking into the kitchen. The home had changed but it still used to be his home. He stopped in his tracks when he saw a young woman calmly making breakfast at the gas stove. 

Atem furrowed his brow and gripped the strap on his duffle bag. The young woman was wearing one of Kaiba’s dress shirts. Atem growled internally when he realized that she was wearing the dress shirt that Atem had purchased for Kaiba years ago. It was a gift for their anniversary. It was a gift and this girl was wearing it as a trophy. 

This was a one night stand. Nothing more. 

He cleared his throat and the woman yelped and turned around. He felt bile rise up in his throat when he saw that the woman was Arab, just like him. She had beautiful, long brown curly hair and eyes like amber. The dark blue oversized dress shirt was open and underneath she was wearing a very thin lace bralette and a matching lace panty. 

Atem became incredibly confused when he gazed at her face. She was young. Very young. 

He knew that Kaiba had taken to using women for casual sex after their break up but they were normally the same age as the blue eyed CEO. Which was, at least in their mid to late thirties. 

The woman buttoned the shirt to cover herself and smiled warmly, “Good morning. You must be Atem.” She said, her voice was smooth and calm. 

Atem glared at the young woman, forgetting his manners, “Who the hell are you?”

The young woman blinked and frowned. She continued to cook as Atem rounded the kitchen island threateningly. 

Atem crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes even more, “He won’t be happy that you’re still hanging around. You should go.”

The young woman chuckled and turned off the burner, “I’d say he’s ecstatic that I’m around.” She said, smirking cheekily at Atem. 

Atem scoffed, “I didn’t know that he had taken up babysitting. How old are you?” He questioned, watching the young woman take out three plates from a nearby cabinet.

He thought it was strange that the young woman knew where everything was. He wondered how long this has been going on. 

“I’m eighteen.” She said simply.

Atem’s jaw dropped. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped himself when Kaiba sauntered into the kitchen, shirtless. 

Kaiba gave Atem a handsome smile, “I’m glad you made it safely.” He walked over to the young woman and wrapped his arm around her waist. He kissed the top of her head, “I see you’ve met Salem.”

Atem was speechless. Was this really happening? He couldn’t help but notice the size difference between this strange girl and Kaiba. 

“Salem? This...little girl is-” Atem started but caught Kaiba’s glare. 

Kaiba gazed down at the much smaller woman, “Do you mind giving Atem and I some privacy, Salem?”

Salem raked a slender finger down Kaiba’s chiseled abdomen and licked her lips, “Maybe I should just go? I know how much you love my shakshuka. You can have my portion and I’ll just see you when I see you…” She pushed away from Kaiba coldly and turned to gaze at Atem, “I’m sorry If my being here has made you uncomfortable, Atem.” 

Atem’s eyes widened as Kaiba pulled the young woman closer. What was this? Was she being purposefully distant?

“You’re not going anywhere.” Kaiba purred, grabbing the young woman by her hips. He whispered in her ear and she smiled devilishly.

Atem was seething. This woman knew exactly how to manipulate Kaiba. 

“Okay, Seto. I’ll stay.” She said sweetly. She brushed past Atem, disappearing into the manor. 

Atem shook his head and glared at Kaiba, “What the fuck is going on, Kaiba. That girl is half your age.” He said, not caring that he was lecturing Kaiba and he had only been in Japan for an hour.

Kaiba rolled his eyes, “I missed you too, Atem.” He said, plating the breakfast.

“You’re unbelievable, Kaiba. She is too young. Y-You don’t even like women anyway. You just use them and throw them away. Why would you toy with a teenage girl like that?” Atem slammed his bag down, knowing that he was going to have to find a different place to stay this evening. 

“I’m not toying with anyone. She’s legally an adult and she’s an heiress.” Kaiba explained, taking a pitcher out of the fridge with a mysterious dark red liquid inside. 

Atem gazed at the liquid and raked his gaze up Kaiba’s torso and to his bare chest. He had forgotten how much Kaiba’s body affected him. He shook the less than innocent thoughts from his head and glared at Kaiba, “An heiress?”

Kaiba rolled his eyes as he took out two clean wine glasses, “It means she’s going to inherit a vast fortune and is the future CEO for her parents company-”

“I know what an heiress is, Kaiba. My question is why are you suddenly interested in one? You already have a vast fortune.” Atem argued, disgusted by Kaiba’s explanation. 

Kaiba poured the liquid into the glasses and smirked, “You sound jealous, Atem. Are you hoping that you and I will get back together?” He teased, pushing a glass toward Atem.

“You doing shit like this is one of the many reasons we broke up. I can’t stay here.” Atem growled, securing his bag over his shoulder. 

He stormed out of the kitchen and into the foyer. He tried his best to calm himself down as he took out his phone. He didn’t know where else to go besides…the Game Shop. He knew he very well couldn’t show up unexpectedly after his and Yugi’s last encounter. It was too early. 

“Atem?” He heard a soft voice behind him. 

He turned around, his face inches from an incredibly beautiful, smooth brown face. He took a step back from Salem and glared at her, “What? I’m trying to leave.”

“You should stay. I’d love to get to know you.” She said sweetly, twirling a wet curl in her finger. She had just gotten out of this shower and had dawned an oversized navy blue satin robe. She stepped closer to Atem, fluttering her lashes flirtatiously. 

Atem gazed at the young woman before him and sighed, “Listen, he’s just going to use you so just do what’s best and leave.” He didn’t want to have to explain the inner workings of a complicated man to a teenager but he would do it if it meant that an innocent person wouldn’t get hurt. 

She tilted her head and smiled evilly, exposing two rows and perfectly straightened white teeth, “Bold of you to assume he’s the one in charge.”

Atem felt bile rise in his throat and his chest become tight, “Wh-what did you say?” He stuttered as he gazed at her in confusion. Who exactly was taking advantage of who??

“Did you try the sangria? Seto-sama and I made it a couple days ago, it should be perfect now.” She said, sensing that Kaiba had entered the foyer. 

Kaiba walked up to the two smaller people before him and raised an eyebrow, “Is everything okay?” 

Atem couldn’t tell if Kaiba was asking him or if he was asking Salem. He supposed that he looked like more of a threat to the small woman, even though they were both about the same height. 

“I’m leaving. I’ll meet you at the game shop for the chess tournament later today.” Atem grumbled, adjusting the strap of his bag. It was beginning to dig into his shoulder and he just wanted a bath and some food. 

“Nonsense.” Salem said, grabbing Atem’s elbow, sinking her neutral painted nails into his skin. 

_ Ow! What the fuck! She’s strong!  _ Atem thought in panic, frozen. 

“You’re exhausted and Isono-san isn’t back yet.” She slipped Atem’s bag off of his shoulder and onto hers, “At least get changed and have some breakfast.” She said sweetly, “I’ll take this to the guest room.” 

Before Atem could protest, Salem disappeared up the large staircase. He gazed blankly at the marble tile and then up at Kaiba, “I’ll eat and shower but I’m going to stay elsewhere until we can get this whole thing with Mokuba figured out.”

Kaiba ran his fingers through his chestnut hair, “You know… things aren’t serious between her and I…” He looked into Atem’s ruby eyes and sighed, “I want you to be comfortable and if her not coming to the tournament would make you more comfortable... “

Atem narrowed his eyes at his ex-lover, “I don’t care what you do. We aren’t together anymore.” He looked into the direction of the staircase, “Just watch out...something isn’t right with her…”

Kaiba rolled his eyes, “Whatever, Atem. Why don’t you go to the game shop right now? I’m sure Yugi could use some help setting up. After the tournament, you and I can video chat with Mokuba” He said, crossing his arms over his chest defensively. 

Atem pursed his lips and glared, “Maybe I will!” He turned on his heel and stormed out of the mansion. The large iron gate opened as he approached it and the reality of his situation hit him like a semi-truck. 

Great.

He remembered the way to the game shop from the Kaiba Mansion so proceeded to walk in the direction of Yugi’s home. He sighed, not knowing what he was going to say to Yugi when they met. It would have to be something good.

Yeah. He would need the perfect excuse. 

_ ‘Shit.”  _ He thought harshly, this encounter was going to be tense. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been a while! I took a brief hiatus due to a death in my family and needed some time to grieve. I hope you enjoyed reading and as always, comment/review, leave kudos, and leave likes to show your support! 
> 
> Tumblr- @QueenBEWD
> 
> Join the Discord and discuss- https://discord.gg/qVbDgYN


End file.
